Crystal Clear
February 17, 2017 |previous = "The Bounce Lounge" |next = "The Hard Way"}}"Crystal Clear" is the first segment of the thirty-first episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on February 15, 2017, and is the first segment of the eighteenth episode in the second season. On February 17, 2017 the episode premiered alongside "The Hard Way". Synopsis Rhombulus is convinced that Star is the source of a universe-wide magical glitch and brings them before the Chancellor of the Magical High Commission. Plot Star decides to sneak a bowl of Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds behind Marco's back late at night, but is unexpectedly frozen in a crystal by Rhombulus, a member of the Magic High Commission. Rhombulus, whose hands are covered in socks, attempts to move Star when Marco comes down stairs. He freezes him too and carries both bodies back to the crystal dimension. Rhombulus presents Star's frozen body to his superior Lekmet as the cause of "the fritz", a supposed malfunction of magic from their dimension. Lekmet (who speaks entirely in goat bleats) is visibly shocked and angered at Rhombulus' terrible deduction and is further angered when he sees Marco's frozen body. Rhombulus' snake hands break free from the socks to inform Lekmet that they were against his decision as well. As Lekmet attempts to make a call to the rest of the Commission about the events, Rhombulus panics and crystallizes him. The snake hands attempt to knock out Rhombulus, but he freezes them too. Realizing he has nothing left to lose, Rhombulus partially unfreezes Star and demands that she tell him how she is causing the fritz. Star has no idea what he is talking about and asks what he does for a living. Rhombulus reveals that he finds people that he deems evil and freezes them to get rid of the problem; claiming that he does it based on a "gut feeling" he has. Star asks if his hands are evil, to which he says no, and tells her that Marco is not evil and gets him to admit that Lekmet is not evil either. Rhombulus begins to feel ashamed at his actions as he was "trying to get a win" for once. Star and Rhombulus talk and bond over their mutual annoyance of Glossaryck. Apologizing for his actions, Rhombulus gives Star one of the crystals that covered his nipples (which seems to leave a band aid behind) and she thanks him for it. She promises not tell the Commission about what he did on the condition that he not mention how she lost Glossaryck to them. He agrees as he is the only person who can understand Lekmet anyway. Star takes Marco back home with Rhombulus unfreezing him before leaving. Marco awakens, freaked about by the recent events, but Star convinces him it was all a dream. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus Trivia *Queen Eclipsa appears encased in one of Rhombulus' crystals. * Rhombulus was technically correct about Star being the cause of the fritz, as Toffee had corrupted her wand and was draining magic from the universe after getting inside in "Storm the Castle". * Rhombulus gave Star his left chest crystal so, from now on he has two band-aids on his body where it used to be. International Premieres *April 20, 2017 (United Kingdom/Ireland) Gallery Crystal Clear poster.jpg Crystal Clear concept 1.jpg Crystal Clear concept 2.jpg Crystal Clear concept 3.jpg Crystal Clear concept 4.png Crystal_Clear_concept_5.jpg Crystal_Clear_concept_6.jpg Crystal Clear Concept Art - Lekmet 1.png Crystal Clear Concept Art - Lekmet 2.png Crystal Clear Concept Art - Lekmet 3.png Crystal Clear Concept Art - Lekmet 4.png Crystal_Clear_Concept_Art_-_Lekmet_5.jpg Crystal Clear Concept Art - Lekmet 6.png Crystal Clear Concept Art - Lekmet 7.png Crystal Clear Concept Art - Lekmet 8.png Crystal Clear Concept Art - Rhombulus 1.png Crystal Clear Concept Art - Rhombulus 2.png Crystal Clear Concept Art - Rhombulus 3.png Crystal_Clear_Concept_Art_-_Rhombulus_4.jpg Crystal Clear Concept Art - Marco 1.png Crystal Clear Concept Art - Marco 2.png Crystal Clear Concept Art - Star 1.png Crystal_Clear_Concept_Art_-_Star_2.jpg Crystal Clear Concept Art - Star and Marco.jpg Crystal Clear 1.jpg Crystal Clear 2.jpg|Crystallized victims Crystal Clear - Star with crystal earrings.png Crystal Clear 3.png|"Were these on the floor?" External links *Crystal Clear at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes